La La Lovefest
by Sweet Obsession
Summary: A Culprit makes the gang fall for their current crushes loves or current partners.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dark Angel or the characters  
**Genre**: Humor, Romance  
**Rating**: T

* * *

La La Lovefest

Max sat at their usual table at Crash with the rest of the gang. She poured herself another glass of beer from the pitcher and took a drink listening to the current conversation. She had no idea how in the world the topic had turned to love and current crushes but she was clearly disinterested. Maybe because _Valentine's Day is only three days away_ she thought lamely, the entire time the litany played over in the back of her mind "love sucks."

She looked over her glass to her friends. Original Cindy her best friend was laughing her short curly brown hair bouncing. She was a free spirit, straightforward and had an uncanny ability to read people. She relied on her advice more than anything else.

Sketchy as goofy looking as ever was drowning his sorrows after being turned down by yet another woman. He was hopeless when it came to the opposite sex. She couldn't help but smile along with her. _Poor Sketch he probably deserved it._

She diverted her attention to Alec who sat back smiling along, his cocky grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was also her best friend but on a completely different level. He understood her where others didn't because he shared with her something the others couldn't. Manticore and a really messed up childhood. He usually stood up to her where no one else would and she silently respected him for it. He had to be the most egotistical person she knew but she also envied how comfortable he was in his own skin. He had mastered what she could only wish to accomplish. It had taken a while for her to realize it but he'd won a place in her heart as one of her most trusted friends.

He had that look about him again, like he was really up to no good and his eyes caught hers. "So what about you Maxie? What's your type?" He asked with a cocky grin. "I'm your type aren't I?" He absolutely believed he was god's gift to women. He was happy in his little world so she usually left him there, not today.

"Pu..lease. If I had a type which I don't, you'd be far from it." She retorted. "A woman likes to have a little attention. The way you rant about yourself there wouldn't be much left over for her." She had let herself be steered into the topic of conversation and mentally kicked herself. Alec always knew how to goad her.

"Oh oh I know, it's gotta be a bland, all work no play I'm ready to save the world type?" He said with a lilt of sarcasm in his voice. "Yep, that's definitely your type." He smirked in his glass of beer.

"Well at least it's better than your run of the mill blond bimbo with nothing between her ears." She shot back knowing she'd nailed him in one.

"Well… it's better than your common ice queen. Which shall remain nameless… I'd take anything over that. Now that is definitely NOT my type. Attention or not." He laughed at the dark look she gave him.

Someone tapped Alec on the shoulder and he turned around to the newcomer. "Normal!?" He was slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?" He looked around to the rest of the gang and felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Well hello to you too." He lifted his glasses where they'd fallen on the tip of his nose.

"Ugh sorry didn't expect to see you here that's all." He looked over at Max who was silently laughing. It was an ongoing joke between the staff that Normal was just a little too attached to Alec. He denied it of course.

I'm here to pick up some tickets to the Valentine's Day dance. This is the only place left with tickets. You guys should pick some up before they sell out. Never know what the occasion will bring." He wiggled his eyebrows at the rest of the crew. He gave a last smile at Alec before going to the bar.

Max couldn't help herself. "Oooh Alec you should really get one, you'll always have Normal to keep you company. He doesn't need that much attention." She winked.

"Yeah right that's equivalent to psy ops." He looked around the room and sighed. "I don't usually agree with you Maxie, but love sucks." He said saying out loud what she had been thinking the entire night.

Sketch looked over with a frown on his face at Alec's words but dropped it when he didn't understand. _What's psy ops?_

For what seemed to her like the hundredth time she had pushed Logan away again under the pretense that her and Alec were together. It had been the only way to get him to stop pursuing her. She loved him, but deep down she realized that she didn't love him for the same reasons he loved her. Besides she couldn't even get within a foot of him without endangering his life. All thanks to a Manticore designed retrovirus designated to target his specific DNA and no other.

O.C. watched the display between Max and Alec impassively; she'd had her share of heartbreaks. Sketch would go along with anything because lets face it he wasn't what you'd call a ladies man. He was like a lost puppy. _Poor little white boy._

Max felt the hair rise on the back of her neck and turned around noticing Logan and Asha enter Crash. "This is just great." She said under her breath. "My night is almost complete. All I need now is White to offer to buy me a drink and I'll be a happy camper."

Alec laughed at her words and noticed where her line of sight was directed. "At least now you don't have to worry about hurting him anymore." Under his breath he added "Just wish you didn't have to use me as your scapegoat." The only person who could hear him would have been Max with her genetically enhanced hearing. She shot him a dirty look but never said anything. He was right, she had used him because to Logan it would have been believable he'd always felt threatened by Alec but she would never tell him that. That would be too much ammunition for him.

The two new friends approached the table out of politeness. "Hi Max." Logan said and nodded to the rest of the gang. Lastly his eyes resting on Alec with a slight tightness to his eyes.

Before the uncomfortable silence could stretch out across the table Normal was back. "Hey everyone look who I found all by herself." It was Mia. Immediately Max, Alex and Logan tensed. They all knew who she was and what she could do. "Hey." They all shot back nervously.

O.C. interrupted the happy greeting. "I'm gonna go powder my nose." She got up and left.

"Hi guys!" She said with her usual cheery voice. "Gosh, it's been so long since I've seen you all. This is so neat! I hope you're all doing great." She asked and cocked her head waiting for their replies. As if in turn they all gave her an answer.

Max replied sarcastically. "Yeah my life is just great, everything is great love sucks."

Alec smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine considering Maxie here hasn't chewed my head off yet. But the night is still young so I guess we'll see."

Sketchy just sighed dumbly at Mia. "I'll never find a woman."

Logan's demeanor changed and he retorted. "Yeah I second Max. Love sucks other than that I have to admit I'd love to watch her chew Alec's head off." He smiled at Alec who felt the need to stick out his tongue at him but didn't.

Asha simply looked over at Mia at a loss for words. She chanced a glance in Logan's direction. "I could be better."

Normal replied with an "I couldn't be better." Apparently he was the happiest in the bunch.

Mia raised her eyebrows quizzically after receiving their answers one by one. "I see. Trouble in paradise for some of you… Cheer up Valentine's Day is just around the corner. You'll find that special someone. They all gave her different answers with heavy sarcasm. She distinctly heard Max's "Yippee for me." And Alec's "Do I get a cookie too?"

She paused and a thought struck her. "You'll all go to bed tonight and each and every one of you will wake up refreshed and realize that everything isn't as bad as it seems. Okay guys?" They all shrugged at her comment and watched her as if in awe. She had her own pitcher of beer and with it she poured each and everyone one of them a drink. She took her time with each individual facing them one by one. Once she was done they simultaneously took a drink and then the silence that had filled the table lifted. Alec clapped his hands together and called over to Sketch.

"How about a game of pool Sketchy?" He raised himself from the stool and waited for his friend.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. If I'm going to lose money may as well be to someone I know." He shrugged sounding defeated.

"Come on, cheer up buddy. I'll let you win." He said playfully and grabbed the cue.

Logan and Asha walked away to their own table. O.C. came back and sat with Max in a friendly conversation.

Mia left the room unnoticed and smiled secretly. This would be an interesting development she'd stick around the next couple of days to see how this was going to turn out. _What fun is being in love if everything's easy? _That was her usual motto but she'd give them a push this time.

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Max didn't usually sleep but that night she felt extremely tired. Must have been the emotional ordeals she'd dealt with recently. She went to bed and slept a few hours. When she woke the next morning she stretched lazily in her bed and suddenly she got up quickly. "Oh my god. I'm late again." Not like she really cared about being late but this morning something nagged at the back of her mind. She rushed into a black tank top, her jeans and grabbed her jacket. She slipped on her running shoes and gloves heading to work.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute she walked into Jam Pony something was amiss. "Okay rock star today you get to relax, chill out and sit on that pretty behind." Normal's voice carried over to the doorway.

The look on Alec's face was absolutely priceless. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were as wide as they would go. When he finally pulled himself together he turned around and said. "Did he just say what I think he said?" Alec looked over at Skye who was also frowning. Before he could say anything else Skye burst out laughing and tapped him on the back. "You're on your own with this one buddy."

Max walked behind Alec sniggering at his back and walked over to her locker. "Hey O.C."

Cindy looked Max over and smiled sweetly. "Hey boo. You're looking fine today."

Max smiled in return she was used to O.C's comments by now. She rummaged in her locker without really looking around and asked her. "So what's up with Normal?"

"I have no idea but he's been whistling and following Alec around all mornin' like a love sick doggy dog. It's pathetic." She blew out some air and turned back to her locker. "Poor Alec I think he's about ready to have himself a nervous breakdown. He's so nervous his head 'bout to fly off." She laughed and Max followed suit.

Alec was too preoccupied with the problem at hand to notice anybody else. For the first time in his life he was speechless. He had no idea what had gotten into Normal and he was starting to get scared. It was like he'd stepped into the twilight zone. Okay so they joked around about Normal being a little into him but to actually have it turn around on him and to have him declare it out loud in not so many words was frightening. He had been at it since he'd walked in that morning, not once letting up on the weird comments about his charismatic good looks, his physique and other things he didn't want to think about. "Ugh Normal are you okay?" He finally asked timidly trying to make sure no one was listening.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay?" Normal shot back in a good mood. "Want you to stay close today you can help around here where I can keep an eye on you." He winked and Alec groaned.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. "Ugh…No, its okay I'd rather go out and deliver packages. I uh need the exercise." He explained trying to get himself as far away from Normal as he possibly could. "Got anything in sector 12?"

He examined Alec appreciatively. "Right the old physique." He commented with a cheesy grin "Well it looks good don't see why you need it, but if that's what you want then that's what you'll get." He grabbed a package and put it on the counter. Alec raised his eyebrow and exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Okay then." Without a glance back he rushed out the door. A few moments later he came back his face beet red. "For…get some…thing?" Normal said in a sing song voice hanging over the counter. To his complete embarrassment he grabbed the package from Normal practically pulling it out of his hand. "Normal let go." He said through gritted teeth his voice was dangerously low. When he finally did, Alec shook his head and ran out the building.

The entire crew at Jam pony burst out laughing wondering what in the world had gotten into Normal. The laughter eventually died down but to Alec's mortification he knew he'd never live it down.

* * *

Sketch came around the lockers and leaned on them. "Morning ladies." He said in a suave voice his eyes stopping on Cindy. "How are you today my fine princess?" Cindy blinked twice and her jaw dropped. "You trippin'?"

"No I woke up this morning and realized that the reason why nothing ever works out is because I'm going about everything the wrong way." He walked slowly forward closing the distance between him and O.C. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a unique creature unlike any other?" He smiled and Max exploded with laughter. O.C.'s face darkened and she pushed him away from her. "You betta run now before I catch up wit'yo ass cuz I'm 'bout to put the smack on it." He backed up into the lockers and his eyes shifted around trying to find a means of escape. "You know I don't swin' dat way fool."

"But O.C." He pleaded in abject fear. "Don't make me repeat myself a'ight." From the dangerous look O.C shot him he retreated in a half run.

"Phew…he been drinkin' u think?"

Max had watched Sketch and Cindy with a look of incredulity and now she was starting to agree with her. "Too much smoke maybe." She shrugged and closed her locker. "Gotta get to work. See you at lunch?"

Cindy simply smiled. "You betcha."

* * *

Max had made her runs all morning thinking about the morning's events. If anything it was funny enough to keep her mind off Logan and her brooding. She was out of packages so she made it back to Jam Pony and left her bike outside near the bike rack. The minute she walked in again she could hear a commotion of laughter.

"What's going on now?" She whispered to herself.

Alec was standing at the counter again and was pushing away a plate not forcefully but politely trying to be civil. "Normal I have my own lunch."

"After all the work I put into it the least you could do is try it." Everyone simply watched as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Alec was humiliated; he kept looking around for some help.

"Come sit here with me." He tapped the bench beside him and Alec lost it. He couldn't hold it back anymore and shook his head laughing at the absurdity that was Normal. "They have a word for this, it's called craziness." Alec shot out.

Max couldn't help herself. "Normal what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Finally, someone who's..." Alec turned around relieved to hear Max sticking up for him and he stopped talking. Everything in the room shifted into the background and he found himself unable to tear his eyes off her. He could feel his heart pumping in his chest and the slight rise in temperature. He felt sucked into her deep chocolate eyes. The light shine of her honey colored skin made him tingle with the need to trail his fingers down her arm. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to sensually lick her luscious lips. He wanted to feel them, taste them. He could smell her from where he stood and his transgenic side tapped into his primordial side. _Is it hot in here. _

Max watched Alec turn to face her and her words died on her lips. The annoyance towards Normal was replaced with desire for Alec. She couldn't believe how incredibly gorgeous he was. She looked from his green soulful eyes which she could so easily lose herself into. Her eyes wandered down to the slight curve of his pink lips that he was lightly biting. Then she trailed down to the rest of his body. Even though he was fully dressed the clothes couldn't hide the shape of his well defined muscles. She felt flushed, and she had to swallow to get saliva back in her mouth. O_h my god! I'm in heat. _

She snapped back to reality for a split second and looked over at Normal. "Back off!" Normal retreated with his plate of food and watched Alec and Max with jealousy going back into his office. "I was just offering." He whined to himself.

Alec closed the distance between him and Max and just stared at her for what seemed an eternity. "Max…"

She could feel the heat radiating from his body. Putting her hand out to touch him "Alec…"

"Orignal Cindy." O.C. said coyly interrupting them. "Now that we're all introduced, would you two get your head's out of the clouds fo' a min and back to earth were we need ya?"

Alec and Max barely heard her in the background. "Yeah that's good." Alec drawled slowly and Max lifted her hand to his chest. He lifted her chin with his finger. He couldn't think clearly, his only thought was that he needed her that he wanted her. He leaned in to kiss her; he could almost feel her lips on his when Cindy rudely pulled his arm away. "Oh you're not doin' wat I think yo' doing boy?" She turned to her best friend. "Max?"

He shook his head and looked at O.C., he looked back to Max who had also seemed to come back to reality. His first thought was that she was going to kick his ass for sure. Either that or he'd get the rough side of her tongue. He waited with fear but nothing came. He had been about to kiss Max. _What the hell? _The strangest part is that he still wanted to. He tried to look at her with as much impassiveness as he could muster.

Max looked from O.C. back to Alec and her brow furrowed in thought. She looked around the room to all the guys and slowly came to the realization that she wasn't in heat. _What the hell? _She simply turned around and walked to the back of the building to her locker.

O.C. followed Max back to her locker. "Boo, what's going on wit you and pretty boy?"

Max didn't really have an answer for her, it's like all of a sudden the clouds had parted and she realized that he was really there. She had ignored him for so long that he'd ended up in the background with everybody else. How could she have been so naïve? She looked back to Alec who ran his hand through his hair in exasperation as Normal had started circling him like a vulture again. He glanced her way and again their eyes locked. He lifted his hands in protest at Normal turned around with a heavy sigh and left the building.

"I dunno." She said softly.

"First Normal goes off the deep end, then Sketchy starts wiggin', and now the two of you have got the love bug? Sumthing' not right boo and you know it." Cindy warned.

"Yeah but I don't care." She said inattentively as she watched the exit to Jam Pony.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. What with Alec avoiding the place like the plague and Sketchy staying as far away from Cindy as he could Max had found herself strangely missing Alec. He had a smile that seemed to brighten up the room and a happy go lucky attitude that swept you up whether you wanted it to or not. Not for the first time that day she asked herself again how she hadn't noticed it before.

She looked down to her pager as it beeped and sighed. "Logan…will you ever give up." She said in low voice. It was about the fifteenth time today. She finally decided to just take the battery out. It would be the only way she'd get peace and quiet.

On her way out the door she looked back one last time to the room hoping she hadn't missed him and someone bumped into her. "Watch where you're…"

"Sorry Max." Alec apologized as he got up from the ground where he'd fallen off his bike. "Kind of in a hurry." He tried to calm his breathing. "You're never going to believe the day I've had." He said quickly trying to steer away from the thoughts that were threatening to take him over. _God she's beautiful_. "It wasn't bad enough that I had to deal with Normal in here, but the idiot followed me!" He threw up his hands in irritation and looked back to make sure he wasn't followed. "Good thing I'm all revved up. I swear he would have made special ops proud he actually managed to catch up to me a few times. I mean what's wrong with him? Geez, okay I know I'm good looking but, Normal?" He asked again disbelievingly.

She laughed at his predicament but deep down felt sorry for him. "That's what you get for being a pretty boy." She smiled and he groaned at her words. "Save me please." He begged her. "I can't deal with it anymore. If this keeps up I'm going to start wishing I never left Manticore."

Just as he finished his words Normal came into view. "Hide" She told him quickly. With a blur he was gone.

"Normal!" She yelled at him and he screeched to a stop. "What's got you all rotated, why are you stalking Alec for?"

Normal had the decency to blush. "I don't know Max, It's like I can't help it." He said in genuine honesty.

"Well you better quit if you know what's healthy for you." She threatened him in a dangerous tone of voice. "Don't forget he can beat your ass in less than five seconds. You don't want to piss him off."

This brought on images of Alec fighting and Normal smiled lost in thought. "Right…" He cleared his throat seeing the look on her face. "Right." He walked past her back into Jam Pony. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He finally admitted his voice lowering from the distance between them. She looked over and he was still shaking his head talking to himself.

When he was finally out of sight Alec came back from where he was hiding. "Thanks Maxie I really appreciate it." Without a second thought he kissed her cheek and smiled in relief. "I think I'd rather deal with a pissed off White." He chuckled.

"No problem." She laughed and smiled back at him. She touched her cheek slowly just realizing he'd kissed her. She admired his good looks and was amazed that they were affecting her. _He's so yummy_. _Did I say yummy. _"I have to go now." She said quickly and walked away as fast as she could away from him. _What's wrong with me. _

Alec watched her recede quickly in disappointment. He felt an incredible need to be close to her and now she was gone. "See ya later." He shouted back knowing full well she heard him.

* * *

Max stayed at home that night pacing in her bedroom. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept drifting back to a pair of green eyes. _This is ridiculous, Alec? Of all people._ But try as she might it was all about him. She needed to get her mind off things. Especially that kiss he'd given her.

She finally gave in; she needed to make him see that she was the girl for him. He played around and pretended that he was into her but now she was going to make it real.

Not far off Alec hadn't had much luck wrapping his head around similar thoughts. _This is Max…Max! She'll kick my ass for sure_. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He was going to make her see that he was better than Logan. He was the man for her.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly, when Alec walked into the building at Jam Pony his eyes shifted quickly towards Normal's station. Noticing he was there he tipped the baseball cap he'd taken that morning and tried to hide his face. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of grey cargo pants. His black hat barely hid his face but it would have to do.

Max had been watching the door avidly and when he finally made an appearance she felt her heart beating faster. This was it. She couldn't help but admire how fine he looked. He always had good taste in clothes, and the baseball cap he was sporting today was too cute for words. A few wisps of blond hair escaped the confines near his ears giving him an endearing boyish look. _How adorable. _She purred.

"Did you just purr?" O.C. questioned with a quirky look on her face her mouth gaping.

Max simply ignored her as Alec reached his locker. "Hi ladies." He said nervously not really looking at them. He looked back towards Normal's office nervously. He was still there. _Phew. _

Max had been slowly closing the distance between her and Alec but was stopped short with a hand from O.C. "Girl what's with the creeping dealio?" She snidely remarked.

Alec was slipping on his black gloves getting himself ready to start his work day. Max watched in rapt fascination as everything seemed to slow down and she could see him tugging each glove slowly fitting them over his fingers. His neck seemed to tense momentarily and she licked her lips in delight. _Definitely yummy_.

O.C. watched her best friend in confusion and finally she snapped. She grabbed Max's arm and pulled her back towards her. "Girl, you in heat?" She whispered in a low voice and immediately Alec turned around. Cindy cursed genetically enhanced hearing.

He examined Max from head to toe and smiled admiringly. "No…She isn't." He told Cindy simply. He started approaching Max with a mischievous grin on his face and of all things Max simply lifted her chin and started purring again. Cindy blinked stupidly, this wasn't happening and she was smack dab in the middle of it. She put herself between them and pushed on each of them. "Boo's think about what yo 'bout to do."

He was about to confess his feelings for her but just then he noticed the sudden bane of his existence getting closer, he marched off in a hurry. "Normal, I don't want to hear it ok." He lifted his hand in his face and stopped him from talking. "Just give me my packages I'm in a hurry."

"Great! Thanks Cin. Now I won't see him for the rest of the day." She pouted.

"Wha?" She shook her head in amazement. She felt a deep urge to slap Max. "Honey this is Alec you're talking 'bout. Just last week you were telling me how he always managed to screw up your life."

"But he's sooo dreamy." She fanned herself and slid against the locker to the ground. "I can't take it anymore O.C." She purred again and Cindy did a double take. "Hold up, something freaky going on here. Did you just turn all girly girl on me? Who are you and what have you done with Max?" Max simply pushed her out of the way and ran off to get her own packages and left.

Now it was impossible to do her work, all she kept thinking about was him, she kept hearing him laugh, seeing him smile, and flashes of him swaggering across the room with his incredible confidence overtook her. The only thing she could do was pedal faster and hope to god she'd get him off her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec had tried to avoid being at work as much as he could taking as many packages in one run at a time, but even he had his limits. He'd been doing it now for two days without so much as a break. That and the fact that he had played a non stop game of escape and evade the day before had him extremely beyond normal reasoning. When Normal approached him again he finally snapped. "Get the hell away from me!" And then he growled at him. After that he kept his distance and for the first time since that morning he smiled with relief.

Max was by her locker, this was his chance. She hadn't noticed him yet and was putting on her lip gloss. He watched completely enthralled by the deliberate motion. It was like he could see and feel every inch as she passed it over her full pouty lips. He could smell the cherries from where he stood a few feet away and didn't think he'd ever be able to get the image out of his head.

He walked up behind her quietly and in what seemed beyond his control he touched her soft hair, smelling her and letting her scent surround him. She turned around to look at him and they simply stared at each other. She started purring and jumped in his arms. He caught her and growled playfully. He pushed her against her locker and a voice snapped him out of his fantasy. "MAX! She was still standing there rummaging through her bag and turned abruptly.

Logan called from the doorway upon spotting her. He ran up to her and with a gloved hand grabbed her hand and knelt down on the floor. "I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday. I can't stop thinking about you." He said madly. "I need you. I can't live without you." Max simply stood there and watched him with a raised eyebrow. She pulled away her hand as if burned. He knew he shouldn't be touching her.

_Great. _Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head. _This boy doesn't know when to give up._

"Marry me Max!" He said desperately. "You don't need him." He dismissed Alec with a waive of his hand. "I'm the one for you."

Alec watched with his mouth agape. _Oh no he doesn't. _He was about to open his mouth to shoot him down when Asha came running in the room. "Logan don't you go running off on me like that! I love you. You can't keep pushing me away." She shot daggers at Max who hadn't even opened her mouth to say anything yet because she hadn't gotten past the shock at the turn of events. "She doesn't want you! How many times does she have to push you away before you open your eyes and notice that I'm here?"

Everyone in the building stopped moving and talking watching the scene unfold with fascination.

There was a shrill whistle and the room got quiet. "What the HELL is going on in here?" Original Cindy snapped. "Have you all lost it?" She hissed in disbelief.

Logan reluctantly got up from the ground and brushed off dirt from his pants. Asha was looking at him with a viscious expression. Max still hadn't formed a coherent thought and Alec was growling at Logan. Normal was hanging in the background trying to get as close to Alec as he could. If it hadn't been so goddamn unnerving Cindy would have laughed herself stupid.

Sketch stood behind Cindy and attempted to put his hand to the small of her back. As if with her own set of enhanced senses she snapped her hand up at him. "Don't you even!"

"Logan you need to get yo ass away from here before I go crazy on ya. You can't even touch her fool, what were you thinking asking her to marry you?" She exhaled and her eyes darted to Asha. "I don't know you that well, but girl take him out of here before he hurts himself." Logan looking defeated took a last look at Max and walked out of the room Asha following behind him.

Cindy walked up to Max and Alec with a dangerous look on her face. "Don't let me start on you two."

Alec started to speak at the same time as Max. "But…"

"Cin…"

She raised her hand with an attitude. "Don't you But, Cin me. Don't even go there. You and you." She pointed to each in turn. "Are both going to get the hell out of here and damn girl you need to take a cold shower." She turned to Alec and was at a loss for words. "I don't care what you do, but a cold shower would do you good to. Just think about what you're doing."

"Normal honey, leave the poor boy alone." She said as she caught him in the background looking sheepish. "For your bad behavior you're going to let them both go home and I don't want to hear another word."

Max and Alec both left without looking at each other. They actually listened to what Cindy had said and left with forlorn expressions on their faces.

Normal simply went back to his desk and never said a word the rest of the day.

O.C. eventually sighed with relief. "Thank god it's Friday" They'd have the weekend to cool off at least. She had to get to the bottom of this and fast. Her friends were just acting crazy not to mention stupid. In the back of her mind she could understand the attraction between Max and Alec it was a normal outcome especially them being friends for so long. But Normal? Logan? That girl Asha… and that fool Sketchy who thought he might be able to get her to turn down women. She tried to remember what had happened to cause them all to change so suddenly.


	5. Chapter 5

She needed a drink and a tall glass of beer was just what the doctor ordered. She dragged Max at Crash with her and plopped her down at their regular table. "Now boo, you just sit yo' ass here and tell Original Cindy what's going on?"

"I can't explain it. It's like…" She took a long drink of the beer Cindy poured for her. "I can't stop thinking about Alec! I want to be around him every second of every day, I need to feel him; I want to touch him, be with him. He's got such dreamy eyes, and his lips… God O.C his lips." She emphasized with her hands touching her own lips slowly. "And that body" She purred again. "Every time I'm around him I feel like I'm going in heat! I'm going crazy!"

* * *

Further in the back of the bar Alec was pouring his heart out to Sketch. He downed his glass of scotch in one gulp. "I'm going crazy." He admitted reluctantly. "I can't get her out of my head! I close my eyes and she's there! I even like it when she's there kicking my ass." He poured himself another glass. One drink wouldn't do it; he'd gotten the entire bottle.

Sketch looked at him with genuine sympathy. "I know how you feel buddy. I feel the same way about O.C." Alec looked at him with a strange expression. "Sketch, you know she roots for the home team right?"

"I know!" He whined. "But if she could only see how perfect I am for her I know she'd change her mind."

That's when Alec realized that something wasn't right. Something was definitely off. He could understand how he felt about Max… but Sketch and O.C.? "Sketch you've lost it man." He laughed at him.

"What I have with Max… it's different." And with those words the spark of suspicion left his mind.

* * *

"What I feel for Alec is different O.C. can't you see?" She finished her fifth glass of beer and O.C. watched her as if she was going to tip over any minute. Only this was Max and that would never happen. "I know what I'm going to do!" She got up and walked to the bar. She talked to the bartender for a few minutes and came back with a triumphant smile. She was holding two tickets to the Valentine's Day dance. "I'm going to ask him to come with me. Then I'll let him know how I feel."

O.C. simply buried her face in her hands in clear defeat. "I give up." She said.

* * *

Sketch had a crazy idea. "I'm going to ask O.C. to come with me to that party they're having tomorrow night." He didn't even wait for Alec to give a smart remark and walked away. A few minutes later he came back holding two tickets. "They were the last one's man." He said pleased with himself. Alec's reply was his head hitting the table because he'd missed his chance at scoring his own tickets. "Great." He said sarcastically his voice came through muffled by the table.

"Cheer up man!" Sketchy said happily now that he'd gotten his tickets. "I'm going to go ask her now." He said quickly.

"Wait O.C. is here now, Max with her?" He asked hopeful

"Yeah man, they're on the other side of the bar." He smiled and gave Alec a nudge. "Let's go."

Alec downed his new glass of scotch and got up. He had drunk half the bottle so far. He wasn't tipsy because alcohol didn't affect him that way, but somehow he felt like his judgment was a little clouded.

* * *

Max was on her tenth glass or was it her eleventh? O.C. had lost count she had gotten four pitchers already. _Girl drinks the stuff like it's water. _"I can't wait to ask him." She was saying finishing another glass. She was smiling and then her smile slipped and she got up from her chair. "What now?" O.C. said sarcastically. "Alec." She said softly her smile growing.

She turned around and Sketch was coming towards them with Alec in tow. "O.C. I know what you're going to say…" He stopped her with a motion of his hand. "But I have a solution. I just scored the last two tickets to the dance tomorrow." He got down on the floor. "Please say you'll go with me."

O.C. looked from Sketch to Max and then Alec. The two lovebirds wouldn't stop staring at each other. It was only a matter of minutes until Max asked him to go too, may as well be there to keep them from doing anything stupid they may regret later. She sighed heavily at Sketch on the ground. "Okay, I'll go with you." He was about to jump up in happiness when her hand stilled him. "I'm only going to watch my two boo's over here, so you keep your hands… off!"

"I don't care." Sketch was saying. "You'll change your mind O.C. you'll see, I'm the only one who can make you happy."

In the corner of her eye O.C. was watching Max. She slowly approached and purred at Alec. She closed the distance quickly and gave him a dazzling smile. "Alec, would you like to come with me?" She procured her own tickets showing him, all the while unable to keep her hands to herself. She had unconsciously run her hand down the front of his chest.

Alec smiled in genuine surprise. "Amazing…of course I'll go with you." He was leaning dangerously close to her leaving no space between them.

"Great, it's a date." She simpered looking at O.C. in challenge. _Told you_. She mouthed. O.C. closed her eyes trying to get the picture out of her head but when she opened her eyes again nothing had changed. This was really happening.

"Okay!" She got up and grabbed Max's hand quickly tearing her away from Alec. "Pick us up tomorrow at 8:00." Max whined low in her throat from being pulled away so rudely away from him. _He smells so good. _She fawned at him one last time before she disappeared out the door.

Alec turned to Sketch with a smile as she walked out the door. "This is great!" His eidetic memory replayed the event, every movement even the way her smell intoxicated him. Tomorrow seemed so far away now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day had been spent with O.C. listening to Max gush about Alec all day. It got to the point where she thought even she was falling for him. She described him with such amazing accuracy that O.C. wondered how long she'd been having these feelings towards Alec. She went from his hair, the spiky look he sometimes had to the cute boyish look on his face. From his amazing green hazel eyes with just a glint of gold in them to how they sometimes turned completely green depending on his emotions. She spent a devastatingly long time talking about his lips again and his adorable freckles. Then she started on the rest of his body and O.C. found herself aptly paying attention. She talked about it in such detail O.C. started wondering how much time those two actually spent together. And what they actually did when they were alone. Then she got into his personality and what she loved about him and she stopped listening. She had to shake herself back to reality a few times. _Boo's got it bad. _

Then came the time to get dressed, she had to be absolutely perfect. Of course O.C. helped her the entire time wondering what in the world she was doing encouraging her. When she was done she found herself admiring Max appreciatively herself.

8:00 came around too quickly and O.C. dreaded the outcome. There was a knock at the door and she opened it. Sketch was standing there in a tux Alec beside him. They both looked incredible. To her amazement Sketch cleaned up nicely. Alec looked good in just about anything. She let them in and they waited by the door.

Max made her entrance and Alec's jaw visibly dropped. No words would come to mind other than. "Wow." He said it so softly Max was the only one who heard him. She shared a small smile with him. He could smell the soft scent of lavender and honey. Her long black hair shined and was swept up with long strands escaping to the sides framing her heart shaped face. She had on a light touch of make up and a deep lustrous look about her lips indication that she had applied a fair amount of lip gloss that he felt the need to taste right then and there. His eyes trailed to the rest of her and he was floored. The glittering red dress hung off her right shoulder the rest hugging her tantalizing curves. It trailed down to her calves and two incredibly dangerous slits reached each thigh. He could see the dark complexion and the sensual shine of her skin that made him too aware how easily he could lose himself in her. She had on a matching pair of high heels that tied around her ankles complementing the dazzling outfit.

"Shall we go?" She said happily glad of the affect her dress had on him.

"Uhm… yeah." He finally found his voice. "Let's."

Sketch looked at Cindy and told her in a sweet voice. "You look great O.C."

She slapped the side of his head. "Keep your eyes in yo' head." And then added. "Thank you."

* * *

They made their way to the hall that would house the dance for the night. When they entered the room it had two soft lights that seemed to twinkle as they turned on themselves. Heart shaped balloons pooled in a net on the ceiling, streamers hanging every which way. Cherubs had been added sporadically around the room and dead center there were two hearts with one arrow going through both. Making them all forget about the pulse making them travel through time where everything seemed perfect. A slow song filled the air; the romantic air was amplified tenfold. "Lifehouse – You and Me." Amazingly enough Max felt herself captured by the words.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive.

I can't keep up

And I can't back down

I've been losing so much time.

Alec and Max walked in looking around the room with a small smile. They looked at each other and they didn't even have to say anything each knew what the other was thinking. They didn't even wait for O.C. and Sketch and headed to the dance floor.

Alec entwined his fingers with hers and took her in the dead center of the room. Max had never been one to dance not really knowing how and now stood timidly in front of him. Alec feeling her lack swept her up with confidence and led her into swaying movements. He had way too much experience from his training at Manticore but now wasn't the time to mention it. He looked down into her trusting eyes and smiled. She was so absolutely breathtaking he felt himself suffocating.

Cuz it's you and me and all of the people

And nothing to do…nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Max let herself be carried away and for once in her life she was content in letting someone else take control. She actually enjoyed every moment not to mention the closeness to Alec. She looked up at him with love in her eyes, completely dazzled by him. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him holding on tightly. He followed suit and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You've got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here.

They simply danced without saying anything because for the moment there weren't any words that needed to be said. They were just happy being in each other's arms. The words of the song carried to their ears and it was just the perfect sentiment as to how they felt.

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Oh everything she does is right.

Cindy sat back at her table with a glass of punch. She had to admit they looked perfect together. She found herself secretly cheering them on. Her boo was in love and for once looked happy.

"Is this seat taken?" She heard a high pitched voice ask. She turned around to a familiar person but somehow couldn't place her then it dawned on her. "Mia?" She remembered her from her short stay at Jam Pony.

Mia was her cheery self as usual. She watched the room and a smile crept on her face when she spotted Alec and Max. "How are the two lovebirds doing?"

Cindy frowned at her. "They're fine but acting really weird lately."

"Oh that." Mia smiled mischievously. "It'll pass." She admitted sweetly. "Just wanted to give them a little something for Valentine's Day. It'll be gone by tomorrow."

"You mean to tell me you're responsible for all hell breaking loose?" O.C. was starting to feel angry. "Do you have any idea what we've been going through the last couple of days?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Mia giggled and cocked her head persuading Cindy to tell her.

She was like an open book; she just started talking telling her the events of the last two days. "First Normal went off the deep end he was all over Alec, even to the point of turning stalker." Mia winced. "Oh I forgot about that… poor Alec." She laughed " I'll take care of it."

"Then Sketch decided he'd jump on the band wagon started hittin' on yours truly." Mia smiled in amusement. "You don't like Sketch?"

"Please sista' I don't even swin' dat way." Mia inhaled sharply. "Oh."

"Then Logan came in actin' all crazy like, proposing to my boo. And then that crazy girl Asha came rushing behind confessing her undying love. It was a madhouse."

"And don't even get me started on those two. It was all purring and growling." She nodded towards Max and Alec.

O.C. realized she had been talking about something but she couldn't remember. "Anyway you need to deal with it and quick." She said knowing she had been angry at Mia for some reason.

"I'll take care of it sweet pea." She sighed sadly. "So much for happy endings." She had no idea that things would get so out of hand.

She got up and walked around the dance floor, stopping first at Normal, making her way towards Sketchy and then finally to Max and Alec. On her way back to the table she noticed Logan watching the room with fervor. She spoke with him for a few moments and on her way back stopped at a table where Asha seemed to be pouting. She came back to the table and sat. "There that should take care of everything."

It was a few moments before Sketch came over to sit with Cindy. "Hey I had the strangest thought… how the hell did I end up here?" He asked confused.

Cindy visibly relaxed. "Poor little wigga." She sighed. "That's a story for some other time." He just shrugged got up and headed towards a blonde who was watching the room sitting at a table by herself.

She watched Logan and for once his face looked incredibly at peace and he smiled at Max. He turned around stopping at a table where Asha had been watching him. He pulled her up in his arms and hugged her. They exchanged a few words and he kissed her. If Cindy hadn't seen it with her own two eyes she would have never believed it.

Now her undivided attention was focused on her two boo's. She waited for the inevitable to happen. Any moment Max would yell at Alec and storm off, or she'd hit him in annoyance. Alec would then yell back and everything would be back to normal. She waited with impatience. They were still smiling at each other as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Any moment now." She mumbled waiting.

A new song started playing the sound drifting from the speakers. Even Alec recognized the song. He had caught it once or twice. Amazed at how sappy it had been at the time, but now it seemed perfect. "Tara Mclean – For You."

You are all I see

Sweet obsession in my soul

Fill each moment with your voice

Breathe your beauty into me

He leaned into Max not wanting the moment to end. He couldn't believe he was holding her to him. So close, he could feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. They swayed to the music in perfect unison. He wanted to tell her how deeply he cared for her, how he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to be everything for her. They were surrounded by a mass of people but at the moment it felt like it was only him and her. All that mattered to him was her.

And would I die for you…whoa

I live for you

You know I do

You know I do…

Max looked up into his beautiful eyes and her heart wrenched with love. It was almost painful how much she wanted him to know how she truly felt. She listened to the words of this new song and felt herself soar with the words. It was like the song had been written for them. They'd been through so many things together, life and death situations and he'd always been there for her. She knew without a doubt that he'd always be there. When she was with him the world dissipated along with her fears and she felt like a completely different person. With him she felt as comfortable in her skin as he did. He brought that out of her.

You are all I know

Your mouth is all I taste

My breast between your lips

My tongue upon your waist…your waist

She wanted to taste his lips; she wanted all of those things.

"Max…" He whispered.

"Alec…"

You are all I am

And everything I feel

Your words are all I understand

He looked down into her soft brown eyes. He couldn't resist her anymore. She was about to say something but he cupped her face with both hands. She upturned her chin towards him and he finally kissed her. His soft lips pressed against hers gently at first, his tongue licking her bottom lip seeking entry and she surrendered into him. It was like an explosion of emotions. He kissed her so passionately she felt herself go weak at the knees. She was completely swept up. It was so incredibly amazing. It was like she had waited her entire life for this one moment and here it was and it was really happening. It all came down to this mind blowing kiss.

He stopped kissing her and she felt slightly dazed a shadow of an imprint of his lips on hers. She held on to him trying to keep her balance. "Alec…I…"

"Shh" And he kissed her again. She whimpered against his mouth and gave in to the kiss. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She never wanted to forget the sweet taste and feel of his soft lips.

* * *

Fom a distance O.C.'s eyebrows were reaching her hair line. "What is going on over there?" She said confused. She looked over at Mia who looked over at O.C. just as confused. "I don't know. I just gave them all a push. I didn't make them do anything they wouldn't have eventually done in the first place." Then she stopped and looked at Cindy her mind dawning on what was really going on. "They're in love." She gushed happily. "They're really in love! Oh gosh this is so exciting! Can you believe it?"

Cindy had no words for it; she simply looked back at the perfect couple and smiled. "Finally." She whispered to herself. "Look at them." She said in an envious voice. "Makes me wish I was in love." She couldn't help but feel swept up with her friends.

* * *

The night progressed quickly for Alec and Max who seemed to only have eyes for each other. They were completely and utterly head over heels in love.

They finally joined O.C. at the table, she hadn't the heart to tell them what happened, but she needed to be honest with them. "Guys, there's sumthin' I need to tell ya."

They looked at each other and frowned back at Cindy getting a feeling at the change in her tone of voice. She had gone from being happy for them to being worried about them. She didn't know how to break it to them gently so she said it bluntly. "Remember Mia?" They both tensed again. Alec had more of a reaction than Max because he's spent his fair share in psy ops. "Well she was just here and she put the love bug in the whole gang. Me excluded, thank god."

"What do you mean?" Max asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well Normal and Sketchy, even Logan and Asha. You two were pushed into liking each other. She explains it so much better than me." O.C. exhaled not really knowing how else to put it.

"She put the whammy on us again?" Max declared in an angry outburst looking over at Alec who seemed just as confused.

"Girl I couldn'a put it betta myself." Cindy nodded sadly.

Max looked over at Alec intense feelings rushing back again. It was impossible; she didn't want to believe it. Deep down she knew it had to be true. The last couple of days just seemed surreal. Alec's eyes pleaded with hers as similar thoughts went through his head. Without another word she ran out of the hall. "Max!" She heard Alec call after her but she never stopped.

* * *

She was sitting on the space needle taking in the entire city below her. Always back to her safe haven. At least she knew that up here she could feel safe and leave her troubles and worries down there where they belonged. Here she was free. She took in the night air and huddle in her bomber jacket. She didn't care anymore; she just wanted to stay here until she forgot everything. "Love sucks." She sighed again softly letting her tears slip.

"I don't think so anymore." She heard his deep voice and closed her eyes. He had managed to creep up on her and she hadn't noticed. Her heart started beating faster just by hearing the sweet sound of his voice. _It's not real. _She tried to convince herself. None of it had been and she was a fool.

"How can you say that?" She said softly knowing he could hear her. She wanted to get everything off her chest. "I feel stupid." She deadpanned. "I swear Alec for a while there I was falling completely in love with you." Her voice trembled softly. "I could still remember what it felt like. It was so real. It was like I couldn't handle being away from you for even a minute. Everything I ever went through, the loneliness, the worry, the fear it was gone. Instead I felt loved and protected for once, as if everything was going to be okay." She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I had finally found my soul mate and now I find out it was all a lie. It's going to sound stupid but it's like I found love and now it's gone. It wasn't even real." She wiped a tear that had trailed down her cheek. "I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it's going to be gone."

He had been leaning on the doorframe the entire time hearing every word she said and finally he closed his eyes and smiled shaking his head softly. "I know how you feel, because I felt the same way." He approached her and sat beside her. He waited a few moments in silence and finally he put his hand on hers. She didn't resist she simply entwined her fingers in his feeling comforted by his presence. She turned to look at him her eyes still shining from the tears in them.

"She did put the "whammy" On us like you said, but she went around reversing the effects, on each and every one of us after she found out how badly things went." He paused then added with a soft chuckle. "I feel sorry for Normal, it's a good thing he won't remember anything come Monday morning. Still I never thought he was that into me. I have my very own personal stalker now." He tried to get her to smile but she wasn't sharing in his laughter. She frowned not understanding what he was getting at

"You see Mia, she explained it to me. No one will be able to remember what happened. That's the way it works. You kinda left in a hurry so you didn't get the full explanation. I'll give you the abridged version." He grinned. "She gave us a push amplifying feelings that were already there. It made us do things we wouldn't have normally done. Hence Normal stalking me since he idolizes me, Sketch going after Cindy. Don't ask me about that one that came way out of left field. Logan went all gaga because he was losing you and felt like he needed to do something drastic to keep you. Asha well I always knew about that one." He admitted in amusement. "Bottom line is it was all superfluous, kind of like enhanced infatuation."

"Wait she reversed the effects?"

"Yeah that's the kicker…she actually got to us right before we kissed." He smiled looking at her waiting for her response.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come. She felt like everything was just a bad joke.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Max..." His hand reached up to her cheek wiping away her tear with his thumb. "I found my soul mate too." He whispered.

She couldn't breathe. This was torture; it was just the residual effect of what happened. None of it was real. She couldn't bear to look in his eyes anymore but she couldn't make herself look away either.

"There are a lot of things I need to forget, pain, guilt, loneliness. When I think of you, everything goes away and I'm happy. I don't want to lose you either." He cupped her chin and brushed her lip with his thumb. "I think deep down I've always known that…" He gave her a gorgeous smile. "I love you Max." His eyes reflected her tears. "I've loved you all along." And he leaned in and kissed her softly at first, pressing his lips gently on hers. The kiss deepened and the pain and sorrow lifted. In its place she felt complete trust and love, she really wanted to be with him and she felt like she finally had the freedom to do so.

Everything she'd felt was real. Her heart soared with his revelation and she lost herself in him. She truly loved him, it wasn't an illusion. Like him, somehow she knew, she'd loved him all along. "I love you Alec."

_The End_


End file.
